Forbidden
by sesshys1lover
Summary: After all is said and done with the Aikmen house Matt and his family have moved away and all the ghost have moved on. All except for Jonah. Jonah/Matt pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

**The Haunting in Connecticut DOES NOT belong to me...I only wish that it did.**

It was a relief being away from that house, the momories of what happened there still gave Matt nightmares when he went to sleep at night. Sometimes they were so bad that it was happening all over again or that he had never left the house. For some reason though Jonah chose to stay with him, even though he was free to move on. The even stranger part about it was that Matt could still see him even though the cancer was gone and he was no longer near death. Even Jonah who was a medium and familial with the spiritual world had no idea how to explain that. Matt's family had recovered from the trauma of living at the Aikmen house but the still were uneasy at the mention of anything remotely supernatural. He could almost laugh imaginaing their reactions if they found out that they were still living with a ghost.

Every once in a while Matt knew that Jonah would give himself away a bit. There was one time when his father found the pictures of Jonah that Matt had been keeping. His father was going to throw them out but suddenly they turned scalding hot and his father dropped them. Afterwards Jonah had said to Matt that they were just pictures and that they didn't matter, but if he wanted to keep them that much than he would help keep them safe. Another time his mother had dropped a dish that she had been washing and Jonah stopped it before it hit the floor and shattered. That one would have been a dead giveaway except for the fact that his mom was really tired at the time. Jonah tended to watch out for his family a lot, but the person he really watched out for the most was Matt. The times when Matt awoke from a nightmare Jonah would be right there comforting him, assuring him that it was all over. Overall he was a real comforting presence for him. He remembered those nights vividly. He would wake up gasping, almost a scream and sweat would be pouring off his forehead. Jonah would be right there placing a cool hand on his head and whispering in his ear that it was all over and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Sometimes he would sing a song to him, barely a whisper until Matt fell back asleep to a blessed, dreamless sleep.

**Okay well that's it for chapter one. Please review I'm dying to know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Once again The Haunting in Connecticut doesn't belong to me...if it did then Matt and Jonah would definately be together.**

Matt had just gotten home from school that day but strangely Jonah was nowhere to be seen. He supposed though that might have been because he had brought friends home with him to hang out and work on a project. Jonah just never seemed to like to be around any of Matt's friends. It was nothing to worry about though because he knew that Jonah would show back up once they were gone. Matt took them up to his room where he knew his family wouldn't bother them and they got to work on their project. Their project was about sexual reproduction and his two friends seemed to be really kicked up about it. They had been working for about two hours when they decided to take a break and go downstairs for awhile. As soon as they got down the stairs though Matt's younger brother Billy asked Matt to play ouija with him. He said that he had been trying forever and nothing happened. Matt's friends laughed and Matt told him that he needed to have a ghost nearby for it to work. Billy looked upset and Matt felt guilty for ruining his fun so he agreed to play with Billy and told his friends that it wouldn't even take a minute.

So they sat and waited...

for one second...

...two seconds...

...three seconds...

...thirty seconds...

Just when Matt was about to give up it started moving fast and spelled out Hello Matt. Matt's two friends scoffed and said the he was probably just moving it around himself. No sooner were those words out of their lips when it was yanked out from under Matt's and Billy's fingers and thrown across the room at his friends. Matt knew that it could only be Jonah and said softly stop it, they were just joking. Just before it hit them it stopped and came back to rest in front of Matt. Not wanting his friends to start tell everybody around that Matt's house was haunted he told them that it was just a trick he had played. Luckily they believed it, but he knew better than to think that Billy would believe that stupid story. Soon enough his friends left to go home and Billy didn't press the matter any. When he went back up to his room he found Jonah lounging on his bed watching him. Suddenly Matt was angry, furious even and he wanted to throttle Jonah but instead settled for yelling at him. He whispered heatedly in a low voice saying do you even know how lucking you are that they bought that stupid story, you have no idea what trouble that could have caused me. He continued to rant and Jonah just watched him quietly when suddenly he stood up and walked over to Matt. Matt though was so angry he wasn't even paying any attention to his surroundings when suddenly he felt Jonah's lip on his. They felt like silk, and they tasted like nothing he had ever had before. His anger had evapored leaving him feeling nothing but desire. And with that desire Matt's legs gave out and clinging on to Jonah they sank onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and hot openmouthed kisses.

**Once again please feel free to review, and if you have any suggestions as to something you would like me to include then I will keep it in mind. Thanx all :)**


End file.
